incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo is a character taken from Persona 3 and roleplayed by Shana Appearances Mitsuru has a long dark red hair, and dark red eyes. At School and Tartarus, she is wearing a school uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different uniform collar shirt - it is a white blouse-like collared shirt, and a big red ribbon. On weekends and days off, she is wearing a short black peacoat, a white scarf, and white pants. In summer, however, she is wearing a white turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, and black pants. As with the rest of S.E.E.S., Mitsuru wears a swimsuit during the excursion at Yakushima. Additionally, she is seen wearing a kimono at numerous occasions. Personality Mitsuru is mature, calm, and very intelligent, being the top in her class and is multilingual. As the president of the student council, Mitsuru is very caring for Gekkoukan's students, but especially towardsher fellow S.E.E.S. members and is good friends with Akihiko. She states that she began using her Persona to protect her father, and becomes utterly depressed when he is killed by Ikutsuki. It is not until after Yukari confronts her in Kyoto that she regains her will tofight and becomes close with Yukari. Mitsuru claims to have absolutely no fashion sense; she relies on her family's stylist instead. Background Mitsuru Kirijo is the only child of Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group. She is Gekkoukan High School's valedictorian and the student council president and is part of the school fencing team. She is one of the most respected and popular students at the school. Before the protaonist joins, and even to a degree after he joins, Mitsuru serves the leader of S.E.E.S. due to her natural talent for leadership. Mitsuru has battled Shadows longer than any of the member of S.E.E.S., having been trained since a young age to use her Persona. From the start of the game, Mitsuru serves to gather information for the party while they explore Tartarus. After Fuuka Yamagishi joins the team, Mitsuru becomes a front-line combatant. Mitsuru initially hides many details about Tartarus and the Dark Hour from S.E.E.S. due to her guilt over her family's involvement with creating them Story 'In The Rear Side'' of Fantasy 3rd Grade of High School. High School student who has the privilage to shows around the school whenever the teacher asks her of the transferee students. She is as grade as Tsubaki Yayoi. '''Unavoidable Battle One year after The Journey has been end, suddenly Tartarus is appearing its horn once again. Shocking news that its only Mitsuru, Akihiko, her partner in the S.E.E.S team and also Shinjiro Aragaki, who unexpectedly also noticed the appearance while the other members seemingly couldn't see what is happening behind them. Mitsuru lead Akihiko entering the Tartarus, making him as the one in charge. He repeatedly won against the shadow until a dilemma approached him. His little sister issues made him paralyzed about what he has to do with the Tartarus, while in the other side, Mitsuru is out of her range of Tartarus. Mitsuru decided to enters the Tartarus alone to catch up Akihiko who has been Ko'ed by The Shadow Miki, she currently ignores all the shadows to save up her energy on rejoicing the team. Apparently, the Tartarus itself is the other Abyss of time. Look similar but not. They not feel fatigue and also cannot make an exit from it. Nyarlatothep make his appearance, told them that it was their burden of sins, that causing the chaos, making the Tartarus live once again. Mitsuru takes her responsibiliy and annihilating it with the help of former S.E.E.S team, with Akihiko and Shinjiro. 'World Joyland Theme Park' Mitsuru was observing the Park, as she is the president of student council, with her members, she wants to make the park as the next school tour destination. But in the middle of her task, she was separated with her group and met Akihiko, Shinjiro, and also Junpei that once again commencing their Operation Babe Hunt in the park. Mitsuru was being the one of the target, hit by Akihiko and Junpei, Mitsuru decided to pick Akihiko instead because they have been understand each other for such a long time and leaving Junpei behind. 'Usami's Love Gacha!' At the afternoon, suddenly Mitsuru catch a sight of weird flyer in front of her. She followed it until arrived at the beach and a weird bunny creature make its existance. The bunny creature asked her to fill up form in order to make a match-maker date. She agreed. Suddenly they were teleported somewhere until she found her partner Akihiko, whom also joined the match-maker date. Category:Character's Roleplayed by Shana